Where would we be now?
by shades of twilight
Summary: Primer songfic,algo cortito,hecho como regalo de san valentín. Matt y Mimi tienen una relación secreta, pero ella ya está cansada y él hará lo que ella quiera para lograr que se quede.


Hola!!!! Este es mi primer songfic, es un Mimato y lo hice en una hora libre de clase (por lo que no me acordaba muy bien de la letra e hice mi propia interpretación) pensé que sería un buen regalo para San Valentín.

_Disclaimer: _Esta historia la escribo sin animo de lucro y ni los personajes de digimon ni esta canción me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (si fueran míos no estaría escribiendo esto jajaja)

______________________________________________________________________

Where would we be now?

En una oscura habitación de un lujoso hotel, se hallaba una pareja de jóvenes, que se encontraban allí cada vez que veían la oportunidad de escaparse sin ser descubiertos por la gente de sus respectivos mundos.

Él era un joven rubio, de ojos azules muy profundos, rostro angelical y cuerpo perfectamente trabajado, tenía unos 20 años, era un chico solitario y rebelde, además, también era conocido por ser el líder de un famoso grupo de música, su nombre era Yamato Ishida. Ella era todo lo contrario a él, sus cabellos eran de color marrón y sus ojos del color de la miel, tenía el rostro y el cuerpo de una diosa, tendría unos 19 o 20 años y era de carácter amable y compasivo, el nombre de ella era Mimi Tachikawa .

Era imposible que alguien imaginara que esta desigual pareja se encontrara para demostrarse su amor con besos y caricias fugaces, sobretodo sabiendo que él tenía novia…

_I smile , you laugh, I look away  
I sigh, you ask me why, I say,  
It's ok and I am just feeling down  
Your hand on mine I hear the words...  
If only love had found us first, our lives they would be different _

Todo parecía estar igual que siempre, hablaban, reían y se besaban, pero ella podía notar en su mirada que algo iba mal y se hizo aun más notorio cuando este empezó a suspirar sonoramente.

-¿Va algo mal, mi amor?-le preguntó ella.

-No es nada, solo me siento un poco triste-le respondió.

Y, como si pudiera leerle la mente, cogió su mano y le dijo, ahora suspirando ella:

-Que diferentes serian nuestras vidas si nos hubiéramos enamorado antes.

_  
__So I stand and wait  
I am just a man  
_

_  
Where would we be now baby, if we found each other first__.  
Where would we be now baby,  
_

Él la miró y se lamentó por hacerla sufrir, pero qué podía hacer él, solo era un hombre común y corriente, por lo que esperó a que ella terminara de hablar.

-¿Dónde estaríamos ahora de habernos encontrado antes?-dijo ella, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.

_  
__And now I must confess  
That I'm a sinking ship  
I'm anchored by the weight of my heart cause its filled with these feelings  
I keep my true thought locked beside my hearts black box  
It wont be found, it wont survive, through the smoke or the wreckage  
So I crash and burn  
I got a lot of things to learn  
_

Él, destrozado por las lágrimas de su amante, decidió confesarle todo lo que sentía de verdad.

-No llores por favor, nunca me ha gustado verte llorar. Antes de que digas nada, quiero decirte algo-la interrumpió.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi, empecé a sentir cosas que no imaginaba que podían existir, me olvidé de todo, solo quería estar a tu lado y no me di cuenta de que te hacia daño al obligarte a esconderte del mundo por mí…-dijo pero se le quebró la voz antes de acabar.

-Yo nunca te he culpado de nada Matt-dijo intentando contener sus lágrimas.

-Lo sé, pero yo sí, y nunca me perdonaré el haberte hecho esto, pero quiero que sepas que has hecho de mi un hombre nuevo, antes nunca confiaba en nadie, era frío y distante, nunca le rebelaba mis verdaderos sentimientos a nadie, pero todo cambió cuando llegaste tú, fue como chocar contra la realidad, me enseñaste que el mundo puede ser un lugar feliz si estas con la persona que amas, pero sé que todavía me quedan muchas cosas que aprender-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara al recordar los buenos momentos pasados con ella.

_  
__Where would we be now baby, if we found each other first  
What would you do now darling, if I said these simple words  
I'll wait, I'll wait...As long as you want_

Ahora ella ya no lloraba, en cambio, sonreía como nunca lo había hecho antes, era realmente feliz, por que después de tanto tiempo al fin le había hablado con el corazón.

-Yo solo quiero que sepas una cosa: te quiero y siempre te querré, por lo que pienso esperarte todo el tiempo que tú quieras-le consoló.

Estuvieron mirándose durante un par de segundos con las manos cogidas, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, hasta que ella preguntó:

-¿Qué harás ahora, cariño?

_  
__Where would we be now baby_

I'll wait  
I'll wait

Where would we be now baby, if we found each other first  
What would you do now darling, if I said these simple words  
I'll wait, I'll wait...As long as you want.

Where would we be now baby  
I'll wait  
I'll wait

-No lo sé, pero te prometo que no te haré esperar más por mí.

Dicho esto, ella se colgó de su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente, y después de un momento él le correspondió con la misma pasión para continuar con su desenfrenado encuentro amoroso…

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron los dos juntos, en la misma cama, del mismo lujoso hotel, se vistieron y se dieron un último beso antes de volver cada uno a su vida. Pero este día era diferente, para ella ahora había un rayo de esperanza para poder dejar atrás sus días de esconderse de todos por su amor, y para él era el principio de un horrible día, en el que tendría que enfrentarse a su vida real y en el que se ganaría unos cuantos enemigos, todo para poder forjar su futuro con su verdadero amor.

______________________________________________________________________

Bueno hasta aquí llega todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, decidí dejar el final abierto para que ustedes imaginen que pasará después con Matt y Mimi. Solo decirles que esta historia la hice en poco tiempo y como regalo para San Valentín y no interrumpirá mi otra historia (que no podré actualizar muy pronto, lo siento)

Ya saben dejen reviews diciéndome si les gusto o no, cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejorar, etc.

Abrazos y feliz San Valentín S.O.T


End file.
